


Just a Little Longer

by I_Dream_More_When_Im_Awake



Series: I Dare You [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, NSFW, Post episode 10, Someone stop me, butt stuff, im sorry, it's smut, spoilers for ep 10, they loooove each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_More_When_Im_Awake/pseuds/I_Dream_More_When_Im_Awake
Summary: Victor wakes up, yuri gets kisses, things happen. Second fic to "I dare you"





	

It was early morning when the sun started its graceful rise into the clouds.  
The hotel room was still icy from the cold night spent in each others arms. Victor was first to wake. Not one for mornings, but still an early riser, it took him a minute or two to properly wake himself up. Remembering that night made him blush a little. He's always loved the way Yuri was so shy, but it mad him sad to think Yuri always overthought things and brought himself to tears.  
Still lying down with Yuri wrapped in his arms, he stretched his legs out and wiggled his toes to wake himself up a bit more.  
He was drawn out of his thoughts by his partner who seemed to be having a dream. Victor couldn't help but think how adorable he was when he slept and- OH MY GOD he's mumbling in his sleep too. Something about how Yurio was going to be mad about the engagement. He couldn't help the quiet giggle that escaped his chest, and although quiet, Yuri seemed to stir at the slight sound.

Yuri slowly opened his eyes through a series of sleepy blinks and saw that his platinum haired partner was awake and smiling at him. Victor was more than happy to supply Yuri with a series of soft kisses all over his face with a lingering one to the younger man's lips. After the onslaught of kisses, Yuri was freed of Victor's attack and giggling from the awakening he'd received.  
While rubbing his left eye with his right hand he managed a groggy "morning" and noticed the ring on his finger. He couldn't escape the blush that grew on his face. 

"Good morning Yuri, did you sleep well last night?"  
"Hah, yeah fine, did you?" Yuri replied, still breathless from giggling.  
"Perfectly. I hope you weren't too cold."  
"Not at all. Y-you kept me pretty warm actually." Yuri's blush started to deepen.  
"I can see that" Victor said with a warm yet cheeky smile.

It took Yuri a moment to actually understand what Victor had meant, but he eventually realised that he was pitching a tent in his pants this fine morning. He thought 'perfect', and with a red face and pure embarrassment slammed his face into the pillow to block out the world and Victor's cheeky smile. While trying to gather himself, Victor rubbed Yuri's back while leaning against him telling him not to worry about it. 

"This is great. First I cry in front of you and now this.." Said Yuri, shame lacing his voice.  
"You shouldn't be so worried about it. In case you haven't noticed yet, you're not the only one it's affecting." 

"Oh. My. God." Was pretty much the only thing going through Yuri's head, and on repeat. Victor couldn't help but giggle again. He knew he was embarrassing Yuri, but he loved the colour that his ears were turning, a lovely shade of crimson. Victor just did what he normally does, and lazily flopped onto Yuri's back. The little Yelp that he heard from deep in the pillows told him that Yuri was only now feeling how awake they pair of them were. He didn't want to push or overwhelm him, so he slid off him and kept rubbing his back. 

"Yuri, why are you so embarrassed? It happens, and it's nothing to be ashamed of. You and I have kissed, we've already done a little extra than making out..." What Victor had meant, was they were both really in the mood one night, and decided that after a rather delicious diner, cooked by Yuri's mother, they were on their way to bed and started kissing. Victor was the one to make the first move. He grabbed Yuri's hand and started making out with him, which lead to Yuri against a wall, and them both grinding against each other until Victor stopped, because he didn't want to rush Yuri into anything. 

In reality, Yuri was desperate to feel Victor's touch. They've had other times where they were grinding and such, but the reason Yuri was so flustered, was because he wanted all of Victor. He wanted to know what it felt like. He wanted.  
And of course, he knew if he just told Victor he wouldn't turn him down, but Yuri was just too shy, so he was hoping Victor would make the first move. But would he?

Red faced and utterly desperate, Yuri rolled onto his side and looked into Victor's longing gaze. There was nothing in his expression but love. His face set into a relaxed smile and his eyes were soft. God, he could drown in them.  
Victor lifted his hand to push some of Yuri's dark stray hair out of his face, he adored how his hair was all ruffled in the morning. The two men were enjoying their tender moment, but they both knew they wanted and needed more. To Yuri's relief, Victor was the first to make a move.  
Leaning in, and gently taking Yuri's face in his hands, he met Yuri's lips with his in a passionate embrace. Yuri was quick to slip his tongue past the others lips, and Victor was more than happy to accommodate him. As the kiss was deepening, Yuri soon noticed that his taller partner had made his way on top of him and was resting his body gently over him.  
Yuri was more than happy with this position, they've been here before, but they both know more was to come today.  
At the Same time as Victor, Yuri rocked his hips up to meet his partners, which earned Victor a low groan from his dark haired companion.

"Yuri? Do you want to do this toda-"  
"Please! Yes. Please, Victor. I need you." Came Yuri's more than breathless response.  
"Are you sure?"  
Victor was concerned, but not surprised. He did seem more frisky lately.

"More than sure" while responding, Yuri had slipped his hands into Victor's briefs to grope his butt, which was all Victor needed as a response to continue.  
The taller cracked that trademark, cheeky smile and sat up in his knees to remove the blanket that still separated them. Leaning forward again, he lightly trailed his fingers down Yuri's torso to the hem of his night shirt and slid it off easily. The intense kissing continued, along with some gentle grinding. Victor was soon moving his hands down and teased the top of Yuri's tracksuit pants, waiting for permission to strip his partner further, and received the okay with a buck of the younger's hips. As he was sliding his pants down, Victor noted with a smile and blush that Yuri wasn't wearing any underwear. 

"Eager are we?" Victor loves teasing him way too much.  
"Possibly.. But I know you are too." And with that, Yuri managed to somehow strip Victor of his only item of clothing, his briefs.  
With them both completely bare to each other, Victor found it more than encouraging to continue.  
By resume his assault on Yuri, Victor left a trail of burning kisses up his neck and to his jaw. Yuri wanted to take things to the next level, he wanted to touch Victor, all over, but his lack of self confidence wasn't on his side today. He could only bring himself to lower his hands to the taller mans hips, but not any lower. Victor knew he had to make the first move, but he wanted Yuri to feel a bit more confident, so, he decided he was gong to do both. He reached down with one hand and grasped Yuri's hand softly, and guided it the rest of the way to his growing member. Yuri was the one to gasp and arch his hips slightly off the bed. He was frozen in his place but breathing heavily, so Victor gradually guided his hand up and down his own length, and let Yuri continue on his own while his hand he was using to help Yuri went down to explore a little more. Instead of a gasp, Victor earned a strangled whimper out of his partner when he gripped Yuri's erection is his smooth hand, and began massaging him up and down slowly.  
After a couple of minutes of 'getting to know each other', Yuri caved.  
"I need you, right now! Please Victor, I want this."  
"As long as you're ready my love. Where would you like me?"  
Yuri blushed furiously at the question. He really had no idea how to reply. Deciding not to respond verbally, Yuri looked his fiancé in the eyes and slightly parted his toned legs.  
Victor practically beamed at the answer he got. Not leaving the bed, he launched his torso off the side to reach for his oversized suitcase, and produced a rather small plastic bottle. (Wasn't expecting this to happen at all, was he?) he resettled himself on top of Yuri and begun kissing at his neck again. While Yuri was distracted, he poured a generous amount of onto his hand and started to tease at Yuri's entrance. He didn't flinch or moan, he only asked Victor "just go slow, okay? I'm not used to all of this." With a nod and a tender kiss on his forehead, Victor slowly pushed one finger past Yuri's entrance, and just waited for him to adjust before he went any further inside him. Yuri slowly loosened his grip on Victor's finger and nodded for him to continue. Victor was slow and very gentle, going in and out with his single finger, then gradually added a second. Yuri didn't protest, only clung to Victor's back and kissed his neck. He let out the occasional moan and whimper, which showed his partner that he was more than enjoying himself. Victor begun to stretch Yuri with his two, then three fingers. But Yuri had enough of just fingers.  
"I need more. I want you inside me. Right now."  
To This Victor smiled and took the lubricant bottle to apply another large amount to his hand, which he then put onto his, at this point, throbbing member. The remainder of the lube was used to make sure Yuri was more than ready for what was to come.  
Victor kept up his kissing on Yuri's neck jaw and lips as he placed the head of his length at his entrance and he let out an almost relieved sigh next to Victor's ear that sounded more like he was drunk with want. As Victor ever so slowly pushed forward, gently and tenderly, he let out a surprisingly loud, half choked moan, to Yuri, it sounded like a song. He stopped to let Yuri adjust to his girth, and once Yuri was ready for more, he was more than happy to signal Victor forward by digging his heels into his lower back. They were both moaning a symphony by the time Victor was fully sheathed inside the younger man. Heavy breathing and seemingly already out of breath, they were both beaming and utterly joyous. They loved each other, and they'd taken the step they've been too shy to take. 

"Start moving, it's okay." Yuri said with a smile. Victor respond with a deep kiss and a testing, soft thrust, in then out. Yuri was an utter mess at this stage but was more than able to move his hips along with Victor's single thrust, and then another, and another. Victor was picking up the pace and they were both drawing in ecstasy. "Victor... h-harder! Don't... Don't stop!" Yuri managed to pant out.  
"If you insist" and so he did as was asked, and he didn't disappoint. Yuri shut his eyes and lost himself in the moment, lost himself in Victor. The taller of the two men was starting to get very close to the edge, and he was worried that he would finish before he was don't with Yuri. So, he grabbed Yuri's legs and sat them on his shoulders, and by the look on Yuri's face and the high pitched moaning, he'd found his sweet spot. Yuri was so close, he was looking at Victor's face while he pounded him, neither of them could break eye contact.. Until Yuri just about screamed Victor's name with his release, but praise heavens Victor was there to silence the sound by crashing their lips together.Yuri clenched and quivered around Victor, which was enough to push him over, especially seeing Yuri in such a state.  
He collapsed onto Yuri in a heap of mumbled words that he couldn't make out, probably Russian curse-words.  
"As your coach, fiancé and friend, I would like to say your performance was exceptional." Yuri could barley understand what he said because he mumbled it all into his shoulder, and his accent... Made it harder to interpret his mumbles and whispering. 

They had to get up soon, it was coming close to 6:00am and they needed to be at the ice rink at 7:00am for warm ups and scheduling, but they both decided they could stay in bed a little longer. Yuri noted that his partner was still sleepy after he started to drift off while still on top of him. He must've been up and down last night worrying about today.  
The competition is in a few hours, they should get ready, but not just yet. Just a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls forgive me. I tried. Someone stop me.  
> As usual, any advice is good advice. Thank you for reading.


End file.
